Tahno
Tahno is a character in Avatar: The Legend of Korra and the leader of The Wolfbats, as well as a rival to the Fire Ferrets. History While Korra and Bolin were on a dinner date at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, Korra noticed Tahno and members of The Wolfbats, along with some fangirls, eyeing them at a dinner table across the restaurant. Bolin warned Korra not to make eye contact with him, describing him as a "nasty dude". However, she ignored his advice and glared straight at Tahno. Upon seeing this, he stood and gestured for the rest of his posse to follow. He engaged in a brief trash-talking exchange with the Avatar and tried to provoke her, allowing her to have "the first shot." Bolin warned her that if she were to lay a hand on him, the Fire Ferrets would be disqualified from the pro-bending tournament. Heeding his warning, Korra ended the exchange by calling Naga to intimidate him, which the polar bear dog did with a loud roar. Tahno yelped and reeled backwards upon witnessing the animal. He attempted to regain whatever dignity he could still muster and signaled for his posse to follow him out. After the Fire Ferrets claimed victory in a thrilling semifinal, Tahno approached them with more insults. The Wolfbats ended up beating the opposing team in less time than anyone could imagine. In doing so, he went on to secure a spot in the tournament's finale with a first-round knockout. During this match, Tahno took out the opposing team's waterbender and put a hole in the glass of his helmet with a very powerful strike to the head. Tahno and the Wolfbats' entrance into the championship match was overly extravagant and highlighted by fireworks and pyrotechnic displays. Tahno and his team very nearly cheated their way to a first round knockout, leaving Korra and Mako hanging from the edge of the arena. Korra swung Mako back up onto the ring, keeping the Fire Ferrets in the final. Mako proceeded to knock Tahno back a zone, angering him greatly. Round two was a draw and therefore decided by a one-on-one tie breaker between Tahno and Korra. Tahno goaded Korra into taking the first shot, calling her a "little girl", but was shocked as an unexpected strike to the head knocked him and his helmet out of the center ring. In rounds two and three, an angry Tahno used various illegal moves such as icing and combining earth and water to strike his opponents with powerful head- shots. After all three Ferrets were in the drink, he and the Wolfbats celebrated their victory, but as they did so, they were surprised to witness the beginning of the Equalist Revolution. As Amon entered the ring, the Wolfbats decided to fight him and his chi-blockers. They were swiftly defeated and Tahno begged for Amon to not take his bending away, going as far as to offer him the championship pot. His efforts were ultimately futile as Amon "cleansed" Tahno's and his teammates' "impurity." The revolutionary then exploited the Wolfbat's immoral practices and undeserved adualation to promote his cause to non benders and issue a warning to benders at large. In the next episode, Korra sees him as a complete wreck. Overcome with pity for her formerly hated rival, Korra tells him even she didn't wish that on him. Tahno makes Korra promise to destroy Amon for him. After Korra connects with her past lives and is granted the power of energybending, she returns Tahno's bending, among many others. He became a pro-bending player once again, though this time he played fairly. Navigation Category:Avatar Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Extravagant Category:Scapegoat Category:Egotist Category:Redeemed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Perverts Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Elitist Category:Fighters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Deal Makers Category:Chopsocky Villains